Tears
by Dragonna
Summary: Quand Arthur se rendit à Paris ce jour-là, durant cette année-là, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son adversaire de toujours dans un tel état. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant envie de pleurer. Fruk


**«Tears»**

**Personnages**: Angleterre/Arthur, France/Francis

**Parings**: Sous-entendus de Fruk.

**Genre**: Un peu de tout je pense

**Rating**: PG13

- «Hahaha...»

La lame d'argent s'abat sur la peau pâle, la coupant froidement. Un filet de sang goutte aussitôt sur le sol, le tâchant de cette couleur écarlate, rajoutant cette odeur métallique à l'air. La douleur fut à peine ressentie par celui qui se l'était infligée lui-même. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient la plaie avec indifférence, presque amusement. Indifférent...tout comme il l'était face à celui qui avait traversé la manche pour venir le voir.

- «Hahaha...Les uns haïssent ce que j'étais avant, rejettent la monarchie, l'église et tout ce qui y étaient rattachées comme valeur. Les autres haïssent ce que je suis devenu. Tout n'est que rivalité et haine entre français. Les Monarchistes contre les Révolutionnaires, les Républicains entre eux. Un grand désordre, un basculement des traditions..»

L'anglais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait vraiment pas. Une sourde terreur se creusait dans son ventre à l'idée que tout ça lui arrive, à l'idée qu'il souffre ainsi lui aussi. Aucune chance mais cette folie, ce comportement était à la limité de la cassure mentale. Il s'agenouilla devant son rival et tendit une main hésitante, presque comme s'il craignait une attaque, une réaction violente. Le français était maigre, pâle à faire peur, des yeux rougis par les larmes étaient presque cernés de noir et une barbe naissante couvrait son menton. Les manches de ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang.

- «Francis...  
- Tu sais quoi Arthur? Je dois haïr ce que j'ai été et haïr ce que je suis devenu...tout ça à la fois, dis moi comment je dois faire? Ca veut dire que je dois haïr tout ce que je suis?»  
Certains rejetaient tout ce qui traitaient à la monarchie et à l'église. On effaçait les jours saints, les semaines, le dimanche, Noël...tout. On faisait entièrement table-rase du passé en ce qui concernait la monarchie et l'église ou tout ce qui les touchait.

_Tout ce qui avait été lui, toute son histoire ou presque. _  
_On tirait un trait sur la quasi-totalité du passé. _  
_On oubliait Charles VII qui avait sauvé la France._  
_On oubliait François Ier qui l'avait embelli. _  
_On oubliait Louis XIV qui l'avait redressé, qui en avait fait une puissance crainte en Europe. _  
_On oubliait ce qu'il avait été, ce que la foi, l'église avait été pour eux._  
_On rayait le passé...on l'occultait, on ne voulait plus en entendre parler._

Francis reprit, sans laisser à Arthur la possibilité d'en placer une: «Ont-ils oublié Jeanne? Cette bande d'ingrats... Elle a donné sa vie pour me libérer, me sauver...de toi... A-t-elle périe pour ça? Pour un peuple qui rejette finalement tout ce pour quoi elle s'est battu?» Il eut un rire macabre, frôlant l'hystérie.

Même au pire de son histoire (jusqu'ici) il n'avait pas été comme ça. Arthur attrapa brusquement le couteau, refoulant ses sentiments tandis qu'il empoignait les poignets de son rival de sa main libre, l'empêchant de se mutiler d'avantage. L'arme heurta le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce quand il la lança de toutes ses force, le plus loin possible d'eux.

Francis le regarda, à mis chemin entre la haine éprouvé par les Révolutionnaires pour l'ensemble des voisins européens et la douleur, l'appel à l'aide désespéré de son vrai lui.

_Spectateur impuissant, victime d'une certaine façon..._  
_Blessé par son propre peuple qui s'entretuait sans remords._

On avait toujours eu peur de lui. Les rois, les reines, les dauphins, bien que légèrement effrayés au début, de cet enfant, puis de cet adolescent, puis de ce jeune homme qui semblait ne pas vieillir s'attachaient à lui, et finissaient par le traiter comme un ami fidèle. Cela aidait quand les rois en question le connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé être pour eux, outre leur nation, leur pays, ce qu'ils devaient protéger?

_Un ami qui ne les trahirait jamais...Conseiller avisé, chef de guerre, complice bienveillant des aventures amoureuses avec les favorites, ami et confident pour les reines oubliées ou délaissées, ami et oreille attentive pour les princes qui restaient dauphins toutes leur vie...parfois compagnons de jeu pour les enfants._

Tous avaient confiance en lui. Il était leur pays, leur nation. _Jamais il ne pourrait les trahir non?_ Louis XVI avait connu la lame du poignard, avait vu son propre pays se retourner contre lui, Francis n'avait pas pu le prévenir de ce qui montait, de cette haine qui allait déferler sur eux. Mais le monarque ne lui en avait pas voulu, lui avait même dit qu'il espérait que tout irait bien pour lui. Puis il avait été poussé sur l'échafaud.

- «Hahaha...quelle déchéance tu ne trouves pas Arty?»

Un haut le cœur le prit quand des cris de joies résonnèrent dans la rue. Comme si _ça._..c'était un spectacle.  
_Son peuple était-il en pleine régression. Était-il réduit à être avide de voir le sang couler?  
_Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où il vivait dans la maison de Rome et où le peuple réclamait des combats à morts dans les amphithéâtres, demandait des mises à mort à la fin des combats de gladiateurs.

Des cris de joies retentirent soudain à l'extérieur. L'anglais sursauta, à mi chemin entre horreur et stupéfaction. «Est-ce que c'est...c'est...»

_Tchac.._

Une lame qui s'abat...impitoyable, cruelle, sanglante, suivie par des cris de joie. Le plus jeune se figea, devenant très pâle, comprenant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. France eut un sourire presque dément, sans pourtant avoir l'air d'approuver: «La Guillotine. La machine des révolutionnaires, l'instrument de la Terreur!» Son sourire devint alors macabre sur ses lèvres craquelées: «Morbide non?»

Les gens en avaient peur, des gens en étaient avides, des gens préféraient jouer à ceux qui ne voyaient rien. Il était obligé d'être tout ça à la fois et donc il ne pouvait pas bouger. Parce qu'il ne pouvait être en même temps deux ou trois choses opposées.

Alors il faisait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire: se blesser. C'était ce qu'il faisait si souvent depuis des semaines. Mais Arthur était arrivé et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie de lui demander de l'aider, de le supplier de l'emmener avec lui en Angleterre, loin de cette folie. Il avait envie de l'attaquer. Il avait envie de pleurer...

_Tchac..._

Angleterre eut un frisson, ses yeux verts se posant sur la fenêtre pourtant fermée. Il refusait de voir le spectacle, mais il l'entendait. Ou peut-être le ressentait-il vaguement, cette fièvre avide de sang que ressentait ces populations amassées sur la place? Francis lui s'y était habitué à la longue. Il avait été forcé d'assister aux premières, à celles du couple royal. Il ne pouvait rien faire, comme si ses poings étaient liés.

_Il n'était qu'un patin...spectateur impuissant à la sanglante boucherie qu'était devenu son pays. _

- «Mais...» Articula l'autre, pâle et figé «Pourquoi...? C'est...Pour quelles raisons?»

Des vies qui s'envolaient par dizaine, et par centaine..._combien chaque jours? Et pourquoi? «_Parce qu'ils sont des nobles, des aristocrates...Parce qu'ils ont voulu fuir en Prusse, en Suisse, en Autriche, en Espagne ou en Italie, chez toi ou encore aux Pays-Bas. Des traîtres à la patrie» Il eut un rire désabusé. _Est-ce trahir que de vouloir sauver sa propre vie_? «Des prêtres qui ont refusé de prêter serment, des religieuses» Il ferma les yeux, chassant les scènes du passé de sa mémoire, chassant les idées sombres et les souvenirs cruels._ Ne respectaient-ils plus rien?_ Il avait encore mal au cœur en se souvenant du sac de la Basilique Saint-Denis, des cadavres tirés de leur cercueil, jeté dans la fosse commune_.  
Ne pouvaient-ils pas laisser les morts en paix?_ «Des femmes, des hommes encore si jeunes qu'ils paraissaient être des adolescents! Beaucoup sont condamnés sur la foi de simples suspicions sans preuves!». Il se tût. _Ses enfants...tous_, et ils s'entretuaient sans penser aux conséquences futures.  
_L'Europe était aux abois, pensaient-ils pouvoir lutter contre __**tous**__ leurs voisins si ceux-ci décidaient de passer tous ensemble à l'attaque? Quelle arrogance. Ils s'étaient soulevé contre l'autorité de leur pays et se croyaient donc invincibles? _Il avait peur pour l'avenir, peur de sombrer dans la folie...encore plus dans la folie.

_Tchac..._

Un peuple aussi avide du sang que les romains l'étaient des jeux du cirques. Le sang coulait, la mort frappait encore et encore. Les révolutionnaires avaient essayé de le changer en l'un d'entre eux et il avait dit, d'un ton dénué de tout sentiment: «_**A quoi bon? Je changerais de toute façon. Je suis une nation, je deviens ce que le peuple devient.» **_Visiblement, il leurs avait fait peur. Et ils avaient préféré le laisser à part, craignant qu'il ne défende la famille royale. Craignant qu'il ne prenne les enfants en pitié.

_Quelle bande d'idiots, il n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon, et qu'importe à quel point il voulait sauver le petit dauphin_!_ Pauvre enfant seul et abandonné dans cette horrible prison du temple._

- «Parfois je t'envie» Son voisin n'avait pas tout ces problèmes. Tout allait souvent si bien pour lui, que ce soit à la guerre ou pour le reste. Il avait si rarement été défait. Et lui... «J'ai peur Arthur...» avoua-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement de celui aux yeux verts.  
L'autre, la bouche sèche, le cœur battant à tout rompre, terrifié sans oser l'avouer réprima ses frissons. «Fr...  
- J'ai peur de m'oublier...d'oublier ce que je fus et ce que je fis,j'ai peur d'être une nouvelle personne, de perdre la mémoire et de devenir quelqu'un d'autre...»

Il eut un haut-le cœur, agrippant le vêtement rouge de son adversaire de toujours, de celui qui avait paradoxalement toujours été là: ami d'enfance, ennemi, amant, rival et surtout ami en de trop rares occasions...toujours là et sans avoir vraiment changé. _C'était toujours son Arthur_. Francis eut un sanglot, refusant de lâcher le plus jeune «Je ne veux pas disparaître...» Des larmes roulaient sur ses yeux «J'ai trahi...trahi ce que je devais protéger. Louis...je n'ai rien pu faire. Marie-Antoinette...elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Ro...Rodriech me tuera quand il me mettra la main dessus. Les enfants...même eux. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. L'aînée va bien je crois...mais Louis-Charles...il n'a que 10 ans. Il agonise au temple. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé...les gardes m'ont dit qu'il voulait mourir, qu'il leurs avait demandé de le laisser mourir. Pour...Pourquoi? Comment un enfant si jeune peut demander ça Arthur?»

_Comment ce nouveau régime pouvait-il s'estimer juste s'il se construisait sur le sang de ces enfants? De ces innocents? Il n'en pouvait plus..._  
_...pitié que ça s'arrête..._  
_Il ne le supportait plus..._

Arthur se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de pleurer mais il s'y refusait, pas devant son pire ennemi, pas devant lui. Le malaise qui grandissait dans son ventre le faisait souffrir, lui donnait la nausée. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait bien France, le voir si mal ne faisait que le rendre plus empathique. Et que ça n'aiderait pas Francis s'il pleurait devant lui.  
_  
Comment pouvait-il supporter ça depuis si longtemps sans avoir déjà craqué? _  
_Mais si en fait...il avait craqué..._  
_D'une certaine façon, il s'était brisé...tout ça l'avait brisé, fracassé..._

Il serra les dents, entourant la nation française de ses bras, se serrant contre lui. Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie, la sécurité de son propre pays si on le trouvait là. _Mais comment pouvait-il l'abandonner? Il ne le voulait pas...jamais. _

- «Tu devrais partir...s'ils te trouvent ici! Je ne veux pas que ton pays subisse ce que le mien subit...qu'il le subisse sous la menace, sous le chantage parce qu'ils t'auront capturé. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils te tuent, qu'ils essaient de te tuer! Ou qu'ils se servent de toi contre ton pays!»

Le plus jeune serra les dents, crispant les poings sur le tissu tâché de sang qui recouvrait un corps trop fragile, trop maigre, couvert de cicatrices: «Viens avec moi...Tu seras en sécurité en Angleterre! Je...je vais te soigner!»

Francis eut un rire faible...fragile.. «Ca ne changerait rien, je subirais toujours l'influence de mon pays. Et crois-tu vraiment qu'ils me laisseraient partir?» Nouveau rire, d'une voix cassée par les pleurs. Des yeux toujours aussi hantés se posèrent sur Arthur. Peu importe à quel point il avait envie de prendre cette main, il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose en lui luttait pour qu'il ne le fasse pas.

L'anglais serra les épaules du français entre ses doigts. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait dire, qu'il désirait lui dire. «Tiens bon, ne deviens pas fou!» Il ferma les yeux, ravalant la bile acide qui brûlait sa gorge._ Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose...mais quoi?_

Un rire faible, fragile, désabusé fut sa seule et unique réponse. France n'était pas certaine de pouvoir la tenir celle-là. «Ai-je une raison de tenir? Qui me regretterait?

- Antonio est malade d'angoisse pour toi, Feliciano pleure toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant que tu vas peut-être mourir, Elizaveta est inquiète aussi, Gilbert..j'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense mais je suppose qu'il est inquiet aussi. Rodriech a l'air sombre donc je pense qu'il est un peu inquiet, un peu. Vash attaque tout ceux qui te critiquent en hurlant qu'il aimerait bien voir ce qu'ils ferrairent à ta place. Et ..tu crois que je serrais venu si je n'étais pas inquiet imbécile? Ne sombres pas! Résiste! Tu es fort non? Je sais que tu l'es! Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu me résister si longtemps et je t'aurais conquis depuis des siècles!»

Arthur pensait qu'il n'éprouverait rien. Il pensait que ça lui serait égal. Personne ne lui avait demandé d'aller voir Francis, il y était allé de lui même. Mais...il ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas à une telle déchéance. Son rival était brisé, détruit...Comme si plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Dans son état, n'importe quel humain pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait...Il suffirait d'un ambitieux, d'un dingue, d'un type qui penserait avoir l'étoffe d'un Guillaume ou d'un Alexandre et il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait de sa nation, surtout si elle était dans un tel état!

_Il fallait qu'il surveilles ça de...très près_  
_...il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait. _  
_Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir revenir avant...avant un petit moment._

Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui emplissaient ses joues. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge. _Pourquoi pleurait-il? _Il détestait cette stupide Don Juan. Francis était arrogant, pervers (bon d'accord il l'était lui-même aussi) et ...provocateur. Mais...pourquoi avait-il tant envie de pleurer? Pourquoi se sentait-il si désespéré? Ce n'était pas qu'il compatissait non..c'était plus que ça, plus douloureux, plus intense...

_...C'était autre chose._

- «Même quand ça ne me concerne pas, tu ne me causes que des problèmes!» siffla Arthur, le visage caché par ses courtes mèches couleur sable, désespéré. Il entendit soudain des voix, des clameurs différentes et sentit, au fond de lui, qu'il devait partir rapidement. Se forçant à se remettre debout, il regarda son rival de toujours dans les yeux et souffla, la voix tremblante. «Ne devient pas fou Francis ou je te jure que je te cognerais jusqu'à te remettre les idées en place!» Et il fuit. C'était lâche et pitoyable de sa part mais il s'enfuit. Peut-être toute cette atmosphère étouffante le terrifiait? Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière et l'emmener de force avec lui. Il aurait aimé que cette crise se finisse, que cette tension retombe pour que son rival aille mieux.

_Il aurait aimé...mais il pouvait pas._  
_...Il ne savait pas quoi faire._  
_Il ne pouvait qu'attendre..._

_FIN  
_


End file.
